La identidad de Nakuru: un cuento navideño
by karypheebs
Summary: Es difícil cuando te hallas en una encrucijada que no puedes responder. Cuando de repente te das cuenta que eres diferente a todos y eres especial, pero aún así te sientes sola. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Feliz Navidad :)


¡Bienvenidos lectores! Antes de que pasen a leer les recuerdo que este relato participa el **Reto oneshot de Navidad de la comunidad Sakuriana**. Por casualidades del destino, me tocó la pareja de TouyaxNakuru asignada gentilmente por la administradora Frutilla-con-leche-condensada** (casi haces explotar mi cerebro mujer jajajaja) **Espero que el esfuerzo haya valido la pena. Y antes les recuerdo que tuve que adaptar la trama un poco a mi estilo para hacer la historia así quee... ¡Por favor no me maten! ;)

* * *

-Es increíble el modo en el que pasa el tiempo. Apenas estamos finalizando el otoño y ahora todo está tan helado que ya parece navidad.-

Touya Kinomoto asintió a las palabras de su mejor amigo mientras se subía la cremallera de la chaqueta para no ser presa del viento. Todo lo dicho por Yukito era verdad. La ciudad estaba sucumbiendo a un clima tan helado que parecía una broma que fueran fines de otoño. Lo curioso es que en Tomoeda todavía no había caído un solo copo de nieve a pesar de la helada invernal que se venía.

-Apenas estamos iniciando diciembre Yuki, no creo que sea todavía tiempo de navidades.-

-De seguro que la pequeña Sakura ya está pensando en los regalos de _todos_- le recordó Yukito con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No me lo recuerdes-

-¿Te sienta tan mal que ya tenga su primer novio Touya?- Yukito solo sonreía mientras observaba la mueca de su amigo a la mención de la palabra "novio" - Sakura es una niña grande, no creo que tengas que preocuparte por ella y Shaoran. Apenas tienen once años y si tanto te molesta que anden juntos, todavía tienes a Cerberus para que les eche un ojo ¿no?-

-Te estas pasando Yukito...-

-No creo que debas desquitarte conmigo Touya. Mi forma real no responde por los daños causados.-

-Tu forma real no responde a menos que mi tierna hermanita te lo pida, sinvergüenza.-

- Eso ya lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo.- Yukito se veía muy divertido con la conversación. Es que cada vez le era más fácil asimilar que Yue era una parte de él, a pesar de que la desconocía del todo. Algo así como un _álter ego. _Y, según tenía entendido Yuki, todos los guardianes la tenían, eso era lo genial del asunto, no significaba estar solo.

-¡TOUYA!-

El chico percibió el gritito a la lejanía que lo advertía de la diaria pesadilla a la que estaba sujeto en la universidad. Y como siempre, pudo hacer poco o nada para evitar el casi rutinario saludo de su más loca admiradora.

-¡Nakuru no...!-

El tortazo fue inevitable, la chica venía con una fuerza tan impetuosa, que Touya terminó por caer al frío piso tras sucumbir a todo su peso.-

-¿ No solo podríamos hacer un saludo de mano todos los días Nakuru?-

-Oh, ¿así que te estorba que te salude así?- Ella se levantó de repente y puso ojos llorosos mientras su voz sonaba afligida.

-¡No! No eres ninguna molestia...-

-¡Eso pensé!- saltó ella mientras se le abrazaba al cuello, toda sonriente.-

-Con esta van 156 veces que caes en el mismo truco mismo Touya- Sonrió Yuki mientras observaba la escena de siempre, que a pesar de todo, jamás le aburría- Buenos días Nakuru.-

-Hola Yuki. No noté que estabas aquí-

Los dos se vieron cómplices como siempre. Esa escena diaria terminaba con la misma frase de toda la vida desde que entraron a la universidad. Y repetida al unísono por los dos guardianes mientras se regalaban sendas sonrisas.

-Igual que todas las mañanas-

-¿Podríamos romper con la rutina de vez en cuando? Aquí el único que cae al piso soy yo.- se quejó Touya.

-Tú sabes que no.- Le respondió Yukito con una sonrisa muy sincera y un poco apenada.

-Eso sería de muy mal gusto, lindo Touya.- Le decía Nakuru mientras adoptaba una pose de mamá regañona.

- Mientras no me mates, bien.- le dijo él bastante serio.

-Palabra de honor- juró Nakuru simulando dibujar una cruz sobre su corazón - ¿Nos vamos?

Retomaron el camino hasta la universidad, y como cuando se va entre amigos, iban charlando de todo un poco: deberes, clima, música, la última salida y el ramune que Nakuru le había robado a Touya el día anterior.

-¿ No les parece que hace frío chicos?- Nakuru se sopló las manos, a la vez que veía a su aliento convertirse en vapor muy visible.- No es normal en esta época en Japón.

-De hecho sí lo es, solo que no a esta temperatura. ¿No quieres usar estos guantes Nakuru?-

-¿Estás seguro Tsukishiro?-

-¡Claro, no voy a dejar que te congeles!- le dijo él mientras le tendía los guantes.

Habían logrado uno de esos niveles de amistad indescifrables. A pesar de que Nakuru estaba resentida aún por lo que le había pasado a Touya, le era imposible odiar a Yukito por eso, ya que no era él, era Yue. Pero ni siquiera había sido su contraparte, porque Touya Kinomoto había ofrecido voluntariamente su energía. Por lo que había optado por darle una oportunidad al joven Tsukishiro a pesar de todo, aunque todavía con un ligero resentimiento que a ratos se le olvidaba, como en la escena de todas las mañanas .

- Muchas gracias.- agradeció sonriente, aceptándole los guantes.

-Miren ya casi llegamos.- dijo Touya. Empezaron a vislumbrar el campus con mejor percepción. Pero algo había de diferente en el aire mientras más se iban acercando.

-¿Son luces en las ventanas?- preguntó Nakuru, mientras se iban acercando.

-Que extraño...Es como si...¿El pino está decorado, Yuki?-

-De hecho sí- dijo Yukito mirando extrañado hacia árbol y a los dinteles de las puertas adornados con muérdagos - Se adelantaron las fiestas o qué. ¡Apenas hemos iniciado diciembre!-

-¿Esto qué significa?-

Los chicos voltearon a la dirección de esa vocecita extrañada, mirándola embobados y boquiabiertos. No se creían lo que les estaban preguntando.

-Nakuru, no me digas que no sabes que es...- le interrogó Yukito bastante sorprendido, Touya también hizo lo propio.

-No tengo idea-

-¿Es una broma?- Touya no se lo creyó. De seguro solo era una de las ocurrencias de Nakuru.

-No Touya, no es una broma y si no tienes la decencia de explicarme no soy capaz de enterarme de nada.- Nakuru frunció un poco el seño. Ella era bastante decidida, pero enfrentarse a algo nuevo y que nadie se tomara la molestia de decírselo le irritaba bastante.

-Esto que ves aquí, el pino, las luces, los muérdagos...- Le explicó Touya - Es navidad. Lo que no entiendo es por qué se anticiparon bastante.

-Y esa cosas que estan colgando bajo los dinteles...-

-Es muérdago- empezó Yukito- Y sirve para que cada ves que dos personas del sexo opuesto pasan por debajo del dintel se...- Touya le tapó los oídos a Nakuru con un arrebato de fuerza y luego miró furibundo a Yukito..

-Se saluden y luego se den una larga explicación de porqué tu mejor amigo es un entrometido.- replicó Touya furioso.

- Yo solo la ayudaba a orientarse. No lo tomes a mal.-

-Le vuelves a decir para qué sirve el muérdago y le digo a mi hermana que arroje a la basura tu regalo. Si estás muerto no vas a necesitar una bufanda.-

-Gracias por decirme que era.- Y soltó una amplia carcajada.

-¿hola? ¡No me terminaron de explicar para que servía esa cosa que cuelga del dintel! ¿acaso es algo malo?-

-Perdón- Se disculpó Touya y le destapó las orejas

-Me lo van a decir o no...- reprochó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Sirve para...- Yukito vio a Touya que puso una cara amargada a espaldas de Nakuru mientras lo miraba de manera asesina.- Saludarse cada vez que pasas con un amigo por abajo de él. Ya sabes, costumbre de cortesía navideña.-

-Oh ¿solo eso?- y puso cara de desconcierto. al mismo tiempo que Touya se aliviaba.

-También tiene otros usos.- Touya dio un traspiés a causa de la sorpresa.

-¡Pero que dices! ¡No sirve para nada más!- explotó el chico desde el piso.

-Solo bromeaba.-

-Mejor vamos a clase, aquí ya me estoy congelando.- dijo Touya, culminando con el picante tema de los muérdagos- ¿En serio jamás habías celebrado navidad Nakuru?-

-No. Eriol la mencionó un par de veces, pero no creí que fuera algo tan animado. Además recuerda que apenas me creó hace un año pero esto ... esto... ¡Me encanta!- saltó ella emocionada abrazándolo con su típica fuerza- Tantos moñitos y tantas cosas decoradas. Me voy a hacer una fanática de todo lo que es la navidad. - dijo ella ilusionada, mientras ponía su mirada de ojos enormes y esperanzados atrayendo las miradas de todos.

-Ahora entiendo porqué no te dijo nada.- jadeó el chico sin poder respirar otra vez.

Como el día helaba, Los tres chicos no dudaron en ponerse a salvo dentro del edificio, que a propósito, estaba abarrotado. Y no era nada en comparación con el griterío que se formaba en la clase de Touya, Nakuru y Yukito. La facultad de ingeniería en sistemas a la que asistían los tres estaba llena de chicas apiñadas en la puerta, y por poco armando un barullo tremendo por ver quién estaba más próxima a la entrada. Como si en vez de ser una puerta, la entrada fuera una golosina de las más deliciosas .

-Oh no.-

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la chica todavía desconociendo la amarga realidad detrás del dichoso muérdago.

-¡Ahí te están esperando Touya!- se carcajeó Yukito de su mejor amigo.

-¿Todas esas chicas quieren saludarte? - preguntó Nakuru bastante extrañada de esos furores.

- Pero también están esperando a Yuki por lo que veo- y lo miró muy sonriente.- Al parecer Yuki también fue muy apreciado cuando hizo a la sardina en lata en preparatoria.-

El aludido borró la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro y miró al grupito de chicas que estaban ahí apiñadas. Parecía cierto. Se veía claro que querían atrapar a los dos chicos más guapos de la facultad y muy a su pesar, sabía que desgraciadamente eran _ellos_. _"No es ser presumido, se llama ser realista" _pensó Yuki para sí ¡Nadie puede negar eso!

- Habrá que pasar de largo, esperar a que suene el timbre y entonces podremos entrar.- les dijo Yuki a los otros dos- Por favor Nakuru, ven con nosotros. Así no creeran que las evitamos a propósito.

Pasaron olímpicamente a su lado. Las chicas claramente se veían decepcionadas y tristes. Solo una muchacha pelirroja muy resentida se atrevió a hablar en voz alta.

-Ya me lo suponía. A pesar de que Akizuki ni siquiera parezca una chica, ellos la prefieren a nosotras.- Y su grupo de fieles corderitas empezaron a reirse con ella.

-Déjala, ellos tampoco se fijarían en alguien que ni siquiera tiene pechos.- dijo una de las muchachas

- Kinomoto ¡pero qué pésimo gusto tienes!- acolitó una tercera, mientras el resto seguía disfrazando su palpable desencanto tras una vivaracha alegría.

Nakuru no supo que decir, ni siquiera tuvo la voluntad de ver atrás para darle su merecido a ese trío de deslenguadas ¿tanto alboroto por un saludo?. Aún así, el comentario sí que dolió. Claro "¿Alguien como yo acompañando a estos dos? ¿A Touya?" pensó muy a su pesar. Le era dificil moverse y notaba las piernas más pesadas y su visión se había vuelto borrosa de repente. Los chicos tampoco supieron regresar la mirada ni a Nakuru ni al grupo de chicas. Los tres caminando tranquilamente, mudos como peces, aparentando estar tranquilos aunque la tensión los delataba, sobre todo al joven Kinomoto. Hubo un momento en que Nakuru ya no quiso caminar más y Touya en un gesto de solidaridad le asió de la mano y empezó a llevarla lejos de las risas en cuanto notó que no quería moverse y tenía la cabeza gacha.

- Vamos a las escaleras. Ahí no molestarán.-

-Esto... Touya, recordé que tengo que devolver un libro en la biblioteca.- se excusó Yukito. En realidad sabía que Nakuru se sentía terriblemente mal por lo ocurrido y necesitaba estar sola con Touya.

-Ve, luego nos vemos en clase.-

Llegaron a las escaleras y Touya le ayudó a sentarse despacio sin dejar de asirle la mano.

-No debes hacerles caso. Solo son un montón de...-

-Tienen razón.- Dijo ella todavía con la cabeza gacha y un puño apretado en una de sus rodillas. La otra todavía no se soltaba de Touya. Se notaba a leguas que su típica alegría desbordante había quedado reducida a cero.

-¿Qué?- le respondió Touya de forma brusca.

- Que es verdad que ellas tienen razón.-

-¿Estás loca? ¡Pero tu sabes que eso no es verdad!-

-No creo que ni tu ni nadie pueda entenderlo.- le miró con repentino enfado y retiró su mano de golpe. Touya la miró enfadado, no tenía ni idea de por qué le había molestado tanto que Nakuru hubiera rechazado su contacto físico de repente.

-¿Ni siquiera te vas a dar la molestia de explicarme nada Akizuki?-

-¡Te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre NA-KU-RU!- Le respondió de una manera casi salvaje, subrayando cada sílaba y con los ojos llenos de rabia. Sus manos se descontrolaron y le arrojaron un ataque de cristal que Touya esquivó apenas, levantándose rápidamente - ¡Que nunca se te olvide eso Kinomoto!- y se largó hecha un huracán, corriendo por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la salida, muy enfadada.

-¡Pero que rayos a sido eso!- exclamó Touya mientras la veía alejarse .-Tengo que hablar con Yuki... no, mejor con Yue en este momento.

Corrió como una exhalación a la biblioteca donde por desgracia no encontró a Yukito, y supuso que ya estaría en clases. Se colgó la mochila al hombro y se dirigió a su clase.

-Qué bueno que decida unírsenos a estas alturas, señor Kinomoto.- le reprochó el maestro con una cara agria.

-Perdóneme señor. Le juro que no volverá a pasar.- Se disculpó Touya

-¿Akizuki no venía con usted?-

-De hecho se sintió un poco mal y se fue apenas llegó.- dijo en un intento de decir la verdad en parte. Nadie se debía enterar del exabrupto de Nakuru en las escaleras. "Y ni siquiera entiendo sus porqués" pensó Touya evocando los ojos furiosos y a la vez tristes de la menuda Nakuru.

- De seguro no quería que vieran lo poco femenina que es.- acotó en voz baja una de las tres muchachas que se habían burlado de ella mientras el grupo se reía sacando al chico de su ensoñación. Él, evidentemente furioso, empezó a caminar a su pupitre.

- Si hablamos de feminidad, no me fijaría en tí nunca, Aizawa. Sobre todo por ese pelo mal pintado que tienes y por lo maleducada que me pareces.- le susurró Touya mientras se abría paso hasta su asiento. La odiosa "pelirroja mal pintada" solo se calló y le dirigió una mirada ácida.

Touya llegó a su puesto a lado de Yukito, empezó a garabatear en su libreta y se la pasó a su amigo.

_En el almuerzo necesito hablar con Yue. Es urgente. _

Yuki al recibir la nota solo asintió estando de acuerdo. Ambos se miraron fijamente. Yuki preguntado extrañado con sus ojos y Touya solo podía darle vistas al pupitre de Nakuru delante del suyo, intentando responder.

* * *

En el claro del pequeño bosque de la universidad apenas si pasaba un alma, o una que otra pareja de enamorados intentando buscar privacidad, aunque con el frío nadie tenía la intención de acercarse en esos momentos y las parejas felices preferían resguardarse en la cafetería por la inminente llegada del invierno. Ningún lugar era tan ideal como para ocultarse en esos momentos de los estudiantes curiosos. Yukito solo cerró los ojos y dio a aparecer a Yue tras el esplendor de sus alas.

- Yuki me dijo que necesitabas hablar conmigo de Rubi Moon.-

-Yo nunca se lo dije.- dijo Touya un poco extrañado.

-Recuerda que a pesar de que Yukito no recuerde nada de mí, yo sí puedo ver todo lo que él hace.-

-Bueno en estos momentos eso da igual.- apuró Touya- Su alma parecía muy enfadada, ya sabes, su aura, jamás le había visto así. Pero no puedo entender porqué. ¿Acaso le ha pasado algo desagradable? ¿Clow le ha hecho algún daño?-

-Me parece que te refieres al niño Hiraguisawa... pero no. No hay nada que yo pudiera percibir, salvo su decaimiento de ánimo esta mañana y eso fue después del ataque de esas tres chicas.-

-Pero yo no sé de qué se ha apenado. Estoy seguro de que ella me ha escuchado muchísimas veces llamarla, tonta, precipitada, alborotista, garras imantadas, Akizuki el pulpo y muchos otros sobrenombres más. Que un grupo de niñas maleducadas le digan que no parece una chica me parece una razón ridícula para enojarse. Estoy seguro de que...

-¿Te refieres a Rubi Moon como "ella"?- preguntó sorprendido Yue

-¿Acaso tiene algo de malo que quiera que Nakuru sea una chica?-

Yue no dijo nada, pero sabía que ese día iba a llegar tarde o temprano y se preguntaba como debía actuar. Solo se acercó más a Touya para murmurarle en tono confidencial.

-No sé si tengas conocimiento de esto- por primera vez en su vida no sabía como explicarle algo al chico y titubeó- Pero los guardianes no tenemos género o nada que nos pueda identificar como hombre o mujer. Somos seres de apariencia andrógina, algo intermedio. Así que bien podríamos identificarnos más como chicos, por el hecho de que la fisionomía de las mujeres sea muchísimo más compleja y no poseamos ni la mitad de los requerimientos para serlo cuando nos presentamos en nuestras identidades falsas.-

-Entonces Nakuru... ¿no es una chica?- Touya se quedó sin aliento.- ¡Pero esto es absurdo! De todos modos ella no tendría conocimiento de esto porque su identidad falsa no lo recordaría. Tengo que ir con... ella. Ahora.-

Y salió disparado sin despedirse de Yue hacia el parqueadero, donde tenía su bicicleta y arrancó en búsqueda de la .

"_No creo que ni tu ni nadie pueda entenderlo_"

Le pareció algo ridículo. Nakuru era muy femenina y alegre, siempre había sido así el tiempo en que la había conocido. Incluso más que las chicas que se habían portado tan groseramente con ella. A pesar de todo lo dicho por Yue, Nakuru le recordaba bastante a su hermana; tierna, amable, buena y delicada a su manera. Empezó a pensar en su físico y hasta le pareció que su cara era bastante más femenina y agraciada que la de Yue, a menos que fuera solo su impresión. Y los ojos achocolatados que lo miraban a él siempre con un instinto protector, a veces con algo de obsesión y con una chispa distinta a la de otras chicas que habían tratado de conquistarle en preparatoria o en la universidad.

Inevitablemente, Nakuru se había echo notar entre todas.

"Pero no tengo idea de como hacerle ver que es más mujer que todas esas" pensaba para sí, mientras pedaleaba sin tener idea de donde empezar a buscarla. Entonces vio el escaparate que casi lo hizo chocar contra el buzón.

Una idea empezaba a cruzarse por su cabeza.

* * *

-¡Exijo que me expliques por qué no Eriol!- Nakuru hablaba serena, frente a su amo. El ambiente era muy tenso. Tenía la seguridad de que Eriol no se iba a negar a su petición y una vez más se equivocaba.

-No te puedo dar lo que me pides, Nakuru- le explicó Eriol muy paciente y trenquilo desde el sillón.- Borrar tus recuerdos no tiene ninguna lógica. Sería volver a adaptarte de nuevo, con una vida nueva y lo haz hecho bien con tu actual personalidad, no veo el motivo para empezar.-

-¡Nadie me entiende en este lugar! ¡Ni tú, ni Spinel, ni nadie!- dijo ella perdiendo los estribos una vez más.- ¡Te odio Eriol!-

-Solo te suplico que no me lances tus ataques de cristal. Veo que has mejorado.-

-¿Y no podrías hacerme una chica? ¿No puedo ser alguien más femenina, Eriol?- repuso ella apretando los puños y mirando sombría al suelo.

-No- respondió secamente.

-Mira, todas las chicas tienen caderas y busto, encanto y muchas otras cosas más. Ya sé que te dije que el sexo no importaba una vez, pero...siendo alguien neutro no puedo interesarle a Touya. Así no puedo interesarle a nadie, de ninguna manera.-

-Me parece que te equivocas en ese aspecto. Eres alegre, suspicaz y para eso no creo que necesites caderas o busto.-

-Entonces al menos concédeme lo primero. Tener la mente separada, como Tsukishiro-

-Me temo que no Nakuru. Borrar tu mente viene a ser borrar la de tus dos personalidades. Además así eres diferente de Yue...-

-¡No quiero ser diferente Eriol! ¡Quiero ser igual a los demás, una chica, y de ser posible una normal!- sus rodillas estaban a punto de doblarse y los nudillos de sus apretados puños se volvieron blancos a causa de la furia. Nunca antes había experimentado con eso; nada como la tristeza o la ira absolutas. Mucho menos la desolación.- Solo quiero ser alguien común Eriol.- finalizó ella con un susurro que a duras penas podía escucharse.- Quiero hacer lo que hace la gente aquí, tener las fiestas normales, ir con una familia, tener navidad y ser feliz.-

-Me entenderás más tarde, cuando te diga que ya tienes motivos suficientes para ser feliz.-

-¡TE ODIO!- le gritó Nakuru- ¡No me verás en un buen tiempo, y puedes cocinarte tú solo lo que se te dé la gana, porque no estaré aquí! ¡Ni para navidades ni para nada!- remató dirigiéndose a la puerta bastante decidida.

-¿Quien te ha hablado de la navidad? No recuerdo haberla mencionado antes...- Eriol lanzó esa pregunta desde su sillón y el guardián tuvo la consideración frenar para responder.

- Touya- dijo Nakuru sin volverse a verlo y retomando su camino.

Spinel salió detrás de la estantería de la cual estaba, temblando un poco aún por la acción tan tempestiva de su hermana y nunca antes vista en la casa.

-¿No va a regresar Eriol?-

-Va a regresar... Cuando encuentre lo que está buscando.-

Cuando Nakuru estuvo fuerta de la casa, echó a correr una vez más. Debía encontrar un lugar donde esconderse en ese momento.

_"El bosque del parque pingüino está vacío. Solo quiero estar sola un rato. Ya pensaré en volver en algún momento. Pero ni me disculparé, ni volveré hoy"_

Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol se nísperos sin frutos y sin hojas, por la temporada y en un intento de protegerse del frío puso su cabeza sobre las rodillas mientras se las abrazaba, en una posición muy agazapada.

_"Nadie se fijaría en una pechos planos"_

_"Ni siquiera pareces un chico Akizuki"_

_"No pensé que Kinomoto tuviera tan mal gusto"_

-¡Todo eso es mentira!- dijo ella muy bajo entre dientes.- ¡Yo también podría ser femenina si se me antojara!... Pero ni siquiera soy una chica.-

Unas lágrimas cayeron al piso. Nakuru no tenía idea de que así se sintiera llorar, jamás lo había hecho antes, pero el llanto que salía muy silenciosamente le pareció un desahogo bastante agradable, así que siguió sin pausa por algún tiempo.

_"Conque esto sienten los humanos, con que así se siente el rechazo. "_

Y otra vez empezó a odiar a Yuki por no poder sentir lo que ella sentía. Él si había adoptado la posición que debía, era un hombre querido, deseado, amable, simpático. Él había escogido bien a quien interpretar.

"_-¿No deberías usar el uniforme para chicos Nakuru?- _

_-No, el de chicas es más bonito. Y además el sexo no importa para estas cosas-"_

Se sentía desubicada y esa conversación con Spinel se le antojaba lejana, confusa. No había pensado en eso el año anterior. Claro, cuando interpretaba a una adolescente sí podía usar el uniforme que prácticamente no enseñaba nada y todas las chicas parecían iguales, su fisionomía se parecía bastante. Pero una vez llegada la etapa universitaria los vestidos no parecían venirle bien por la comodidad, y cambió las faldas cortas por los vaqueros desgastados, la levita del instituto por blusas flojas y llamativas, y los zapatos escolares por zapatillas deportivas. Eso sí, trataba de conservar su melena castaña larga y cuidada como un rosal.

Con todo lo dicho por esas chicas y por la razón equivocada que le estaba entrando, parecía obvio qué tenía que hacer.

Se levantó, se sacudió el polvo y tomó rumbo a la universidad.

* * *

Touya se disponía a entrar por la puerta de la facultad de ciencias informáticas. Tanto buscar, preguntar y armar escándalo para nada. Nakuru seguía sin aparecer desde hace varias horas y en lo que seguían buscando Yukito había ido de su parte a decirle a Sakura que no se preocupara porque iba a llegar muy tarde, sin acotar nada más. El monstruo de seguro se habría preocupado por el asunto en vez de prepararse para sus exámenes. Suspiró de resignación por la búsqueda fallida y el último lugar en el que se le ocurrió echar un ojo fue la universidad. Sabía que no la iba a encontrar en casa, ya había pasado antes por el parque pingüino sin éxito, la estación de trenes y el último lugar requisado había sido su antiguo instituto. No hubo ninguna señal de ella, y no ayudaba el hecho de que Tomoeda estuviera llena de gente. Para colmarlo todo empezaba a anochecer

-Lo que me faltaba- murmuró para sí- La puerta está sin abrir, me conformaré buscando en el resto de las facultades.-

Se dio una vuelta en bicicleta por el campus vacío intentado ver algún resquicio de luz. De seguro Nakuru no iba a estar a oscuras, en el caso de que estuviera ahí. Finalmente le pareció que la puerta principal de la facultad de arte estaba abierta y adentro se oían unos pasos. Probablemente fuera solo el conserje, pero no perdía nada con intentar. Descargó su mochila y se acercó con cautela por el pasillo vacío, donde finalmente pudo ver un resquicio de luz.

-Disculpe yo...- contuvo la respiración al empujar la puerta. No tuvo oportunidad de completar la frase. Nakuru estaba frente a él sentada en el escritorio del profesor, pálida, impávida, llorosa, con una de sus trenzas en la mano izquierda y unas tijeras en la derecha.

- ¡Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo!- le gritó Touya mientras corría hacia ella y le arrebataba las tijeras con inusual fuerza- ¿como creíste que cortando tu cabello las cosas se iban a solucionar? ¿por qué Nakuru, por qué?- No sabía de donde le salían los reproches, pero miraba a Nakuru muy aconconjado y casi exigiendo respuestas.

Ella no decía nada y solo atinaba a bajar la cabeza y mirar al piso.

-No soy una chica, así que creí que me iría mejor como lo hace Yukito, siendo un chico, que es aproximadamente a lo que me acerco - y agachó más la cabeza.- Pero hasta me falta valor para deshacerme de mi cabello largo. Tengo vanidad Touya.- dijo muy bajo mientras avergonzada escondía su cara entre sus manos.- Y nadie quiere hacer nada por mi. Ni siquiera se les apetece borrarme la memoria o hacerme volver a empezar. Ya lo sé, soy cobarde.

-¿Por qué querrías borrarte la memoria?¿no te gusta todo lo que hemos pasado? ¿quieres empezar de cero otra vez?-

-Cuando te dije que nadie me entendía... hablaba en serio Touya. De los dos guardianes con apariencia humana yo sí conservo mis recuerdos tanto en mi falsa forma, como en mi identidad original. Por eso sé que estoy encargada de proteger a Eriol en todo momento y de defender a la humanidad. Pero Yukito solo es consciente de ese hecho cuando posee su forma original. Yo lo sé de las dos maneras. Por ese motivo no me puedo ni siquiera considerar normal. No puedo tener una vida como la de Yuki, rodeado de familia, gente que lo ama y considera como un hermano y vive las cotidianidades. Yo no puedo hacer eso si estoy consciente de mi magia, no puedo Touya, no puedo.-

El chico se quedó de una pieza. No tenía idea de que Nakuru sí tuviera consciencia de su magia y naturaleza. Ella solo quería considerarse una muchacha, alguien más. Una persona no atípica, sin magia y sin secretos las tres de las cuatro partes de su tiempo. Una chica solo tenía consciencia de ser una chica, no un guardián. Pero estaba errada en unos puntos que Touya se dispuso a corregir.

-Nakuru- le tomó la cara entre sus manos con delicadeza.- Tu eres mucho más femenina que nadie aquí.- ella solo le miró sorprendida- El género no lo hacen las hormonas ni nada por el estilo. Lo hace tu personalidad. Siempre has siso mucho más femenina que las demás. Tienes un gusto increíble, eres alegre, creativa y para mí, aunque no creo ser el único, eres bonita. No debes creer que eres menos por algo tan trivial como el busto, caderas o las hormonas. ¿crees que no eres una chica? No lo eres, eres algo mucho _mejor. _Eres un ángel y puedes decidir lo que quieras ser Nakuru.-

- Pero aún así, me siento bastante sola. En mi casa no hago más que estorbar.-

-Pues en eso también estas equivocada- le rectificó Touya, abrazándola muy despacio contra su pecho.- No estás sola. No todos tenemos familias normales ¿sabes? pero eso no impide que seamos una con los mismos patrones y a veces mejores y más unidos. Mírame Nakuru. Mi padre es un arqueólogo exitoso que hace lo posible para ocupar el vacío de mamá nos dejó, tengo una hermana guardiana, como mascota a un oso de peluche por demás hablador y mis mejores amigos son un par de criaturas mágicas, sin mencionar la magia que corre por las venas de todos mis familiares ¿crees que somos normales? No lo creo. No somos normales, pero somos felices, a nuestra manera somos felices.-

Nakuru seguía apretada contra el pecho de Touya, intentando contener las lágrimas de nuevo ¡Cuan equivocada había estado! Bien, ella no era normal, pero era especial para Touya. Era un ángel, su ángel. No tenía una familia falsa, pero podía ver a su familia normal sin tapujos a todas horas. Y esa familia eran Eriol y el lindo Spi que eran como hermanos para ella. Iban a ser sus primeras navidades con ese par de niños. Una familia díscola, pero familia, al fin y al cabo. Los amaba, y no tenía duda alguna de que ellos la querían también.

-Gracias Touya.- le dijo ella abrazándole más fuerte pero con la diferencia de que la sonrisa ya estaba volviendo a su lugar.

- Tengo algo para tí, Nakuru. Un regalo de navidad anticipado.- le dijo Touya separándose de ella y descolgándose la mochila de hombro.- Bien, dijiste que no eras una chica, pero para mí si lo eres y la mejor. Por eso creo que nadie más que tú se merece esto.- y sacó una caja rectangular primorosamente adornada con un lazo.

-¿Se dan regalos en navidad?-

-Como un recordatorio de lo especial que eres-

-Gracias lindo Touya.- le dijo ella muy sonriente y colgándose de nuevo a su cuello.

-Que esperas, ábrelo.-

Nakuru abrió el empaque con sumo cuidado y quitó la tapa. Un "oh" casi inaudible se le había escapado de la sorpresa.

- No sé... no sé que decir Touya.-

-Solo dime que sí son de tu talla y que te gustan Nakuru, espero no haber escogido mal.-

En el fondo de la caja descansaban un par de zapatos de tacón negros con primorosos lazos dorados en las puntas. Navideños y preciosos. Nakuru los sacó de la caja a toda prisa y ante la mirada atónita de Touya, se quitó botas, calcetas y se calzó los tacones, mirándose los pies encantada. Le quedaban a la perfección. Como el cuento de esa chica con zapatos de cristal que le había contado Eriol. Le calzaban y se sentía más femenina que nunca. Algo que solo podía hacer posible ese chico que estaba ahí con ella admirando como trataba de equilibrarse por primera vez en su vida sobre un par de tacones.-

-¡Me encantan!- chilló como de costumbre y se le arrojó al cuello a Touya

-Veo que las viejas costumbres nunca mueren.- dijo él riendo desde el piso por la fuerza del embiste.- Me alegra que estés feliz otra vez Nakuru. Regresemos a casa, te dejaré por la tuya.

-Gracias- le sonrió ella

Trataron de salir por la puerta casi al mismo tiempo, sin darse cuenta de que encima de sus cabezas estaba esa criatura endemoniada que es el muérdago. Los dos miraron arriba.

-¿Debemos saludarnos?- preguntó ella inocentemente.

Touya vio por primera vez la magia del muérdago y con ella la forma de convencerla por completo de que era una chica. Tal como había pasado con los zapatos, nadie se merecía eso más que ella.

-Yukito te ha mentido Nakuru-

-¿Eh?-

-Te dijo que el muérdago servía para otras cosas ¿no? Pues este era el motivo.

Miró a Nakuru fijamente, que había crecido unos cinco centímetros por los tacones. Para Touya, en ese momento ella la chica más guapa que había visto, con su cabello castaño hasta la cintura, sus ojos enormes, su boquita roja en miniatura y su piel de porcelana. Un ángel. Se acercó despacio hacia ella y presionó sus labios suavemente contra los suyos.

-Para esto sirve el muérdago.- le dijo él serio al separarse.

- Entiendo.- le dijo ella estática pero más que feliz. Sin darle importancia, comentó mientras se ponían de nuevo en marcha- ¿sabes algo Touya? Eres mi primer beso.-

-Eso significa que ahora eres una chica al cien por ciento ahora Nakuru. Y que este es mi segundo regalo para tí. Espero que tu primer beso haya sido muy bueno-

-No besas nada mal, Kinomoto.-

-Ya me habían dicho eso antes.-

Ambos se rieron y emprendieron el camino de regreso. Touya la dejó en casa y ella le lanzó un beso fugaz con los dedos mientras se él alejaba en la bicicleta.

-Veo que has vuelto y que estás feliz.- Le dijo Eriol al verla entrar- ¿encontraste lo que buscabas?-

-No- respondió ella contenta al tiempo que lo abrazaba con fuerza - Encontré mucho más que eso, hermanito.- dijo Nakuru al tiempo que se alejaba hacia su dormitorio trastabillando un poco por saltar con los tacones.

-No es la misma Nakuru de siempre ¿no Eriol?- preguntó una vocecita desde el sofá.

-Ni lo será más Spinel.- Aclaró Eriol feliz mirando los primeros copos de nieve caer por la ventana- Ahora está completa.

* * *

TERMINÉÉÉÉÉ, espero que les haya gustado. No es una pareja acostumbrada para mí ni mucho menos. Pero me encantó experimentar con los personajes y espero que no quieran matarme por no poner Touyaxyuki. Pero era mi encargo de Reto de Navidad, que espero haber cumplido bien.

Comentarios constructivos, reviews y demás se agradecen.

¡Felices fiestas!


End file.
